


gone to soon

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: the boys visit andys grave on the ten-year anniversary
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	gone to soon

Cold and wet was the weather that day, as me and kelly drove out to the cemetery, it had been ten years today since we lost andy and it still does not seem real, I have expected to see him at 51.

Arriving at the cemetery kelly shut of the engine and we both looked at each other in Kelly’s eyes I could still see the grief and sadness in there, we were meeting the rest of 51 at Molly’s in honour of andy, shay and Otis.

As we walk to andy’s grave it was silent between us I could feel Kelly’s hand in mine holding on making sure I did not disappear from his side. arriving at the grave I took in the worlds on the fount 

_ Andrew “andy” Darden  _

_ A loving father, husband, brother and firefighter  _

_ Gone to soon but never forgotten  _

The tears slowly slipped down my face as I read those words over and over again, I let kelly pull me into his arms and hold me close.

“ hey andy, ten years man, we got married last year, we are adopting a little boy as soon as he is born he’s gonna have you and shays names .” 

as kelly said this I rested my head on his shoulder as he spoke, I still regret letting him go into that building it broke me and kelly for a good year before we came back to each other, we always made sure to come back to each other after every call now.  


" We miss you andy every day, 51 has changed but it's still the station we know and love, you would be so proud of Griffen and ben we saw the last month ." 

as kelly said that the rain came down so I nudged kelly to let him know that we should be leaving soon and I felt his lips on my cheek I inhaled the smokey scent of his aftershave.

" so I guess this is goodbye for know andy, were headed out to meet up with the rest of 51 for the night we will come back so you can meet Andrew - shay " 

as we turned away I pressed a kiss to my fingers and laid them on the stone and let kelly pull me away back to the car.

' I love you matt and I will forever "

as kelly said that what we didn't notice was the people watching us, they were andy and shay.

" love you to kel , lets head home to our family "


End file.
